An impact wrench is one illustrative embodiment of an impact tool, which may be used to install and remove threaded fasteners. An impact wrench generally includes a motor coupled to an impact mechanism that converts the torque of the motor into a series of powerful rotary blows directed from one or more hammers to an anvil coupled to an output shaft. In a ball-and-cam type impact mechanism, the hammer both rotates about an axis and translates along that axis to impact the anvil. The translation of the hammer (and, hence, the timing of the impacts with the anvil) is mechanically controlled by one or more balls disposed in cam grooves formed between the hammer and a camshaft, as well as a spring that biases the hammer. As the components of a ball-and-cam impact mechanism are typically designed for optimal operation at a particular rotational speed of the hammer, impact tools with ball-and-cam impact mechanisms often utilize electric motors to drive rotation.